The Stranger
by Carebear19
Summary: A stranger comes to town, one who isn’t quite a stranger. Someone who knows a lot more about the rangers than they realize.
1. Coming Back

**Title:** The Stranger 

**_Author:_** Carebear19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Saban and the other people involved in Power Rangers. Though I wish I could borrow some of them, particularly the guys for use around the house.. Hmm...(

**Summary:** A stranger comes to town, one who isn't quite a stranger. Someone who knows a lot more about the rangers than they realize.

**Author's Notes**: lyrics are _italized_ and centered, thoughts are like this /-/ THOUGHTS /-/. Stressed words are _italized_.

* * *

As the young blonde-haired girl drove past the "WELCOME TO ANGELGROVE" sign, all she could think about was /-/ Thank God I'm home. /-/

Her mind told her that no one would recognize her, but her heart sang at the thought of being back where her life had once held such meaning. /-/ Oh well. /-/she thought/-/ at least I know some people here, even if they wont recognize me. /-/

At the same time in the Youth Center, Aisha Campbell was watching her friends Jason and Tommy teach their karate class, and Adam and Rocky practicing their karate on another set of mats. When Aisha glanced up at the door, she saw a girl with pale blond hair looking at her. /-/ I wonder who she is and why she is staring at me/-/thought Aisha. Slowly the girl walked over and sat at the table next to Aisha.

"Hello." Aisha said.

"Hi." the girl replied.

"My name is Aisha Campbell, did you just move here?"

"Yea, I just arrived this morning from Florida. My name is Ann Heartfelt."

"Oh really, a friend of mine lives in Florida, what part are you from?"

"About the middle, I'm from a town called Ocala."

"Oh, I have never heard of that place." Aiesha said.

"Well it's not known outside Florida unless you are a horse person." Ann replied.

"Oh, do you want to sit with me?" Aisha asked.

"Sure thanks. Sooo, what do you do here in Angelgrove?" Ann asked/-/ Like I don't already know. /-/ she thought.

"Oh, the usual. Hang out, go to school, that sort of thing."

"Do you really have monster attacks here?" Ann asked/-/ Stupid question. /-/

"Yeah, we do." Aisha said with a laugh. "A lot of new comers ask that."

"Ask what?" a male voice asked from behind Ann and Aisha noticed she tensed slightly.

"Hey Billy. A lot of people ask if we really have monster attacks here."

"Oh yeah, they do." He said as he sat down next to Aisha. "Hi, I'm Billy Cranston."

"Ann Heartfelt. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Ann." He said with a smile. "So, new to town."

"Yeah, just passing through though, but I'll be here about a week or so. I wish I could stay longer." she said wistfully, then continued quickly "It's a beautiful place."

"That it is. Well what brings you to our humble home?" Billy asked.

"My band and I are playing for Ernie tomorrow night at the party."

"Oh really, how neat." Aisha exclaimed.

"Well Ann, since you'll be here for a little while, let me introduce you to some of our other residents and your perspective audience." Billy said nodding towards the two women who were joining them. "Kat Hillard and Tonya Sloane. Guys this is Ann Heartfelt, her band is playing tomorrow night."

"Hello." Ann said to the two.

"Hi." Tonya said as they sat down.

"Hey, how are you?" Kat said

"I'm fine."

"That's good.Oh, hey guys." Kat continued looking over Ann's head.

"Hey Kat. Got room for four more."

"Of course Jase. Pull over some chairs." Aiesha said with a laugh.

"Great, only one problem though."

"What's that Rocko?"

"Well Tommy, there's no place to put any food."

"Stop thinking about your stomach for once." Jason said smacking Rocky upside the head.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Anyways." Billy said pointedly, trying to get their attention, "Guys, this is Ann Heartfelt, her band is playing at the party. Ann, this is Jason Scott, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Tommy Oliver."

"Hi." Ann said softly then looked up as there was a noise near the door. "Oh, looks like the gangs here. Will you excuse me, I have to find Ernie and set up for practice." She said as she stood up.

"No Problem, maybe we'll catch you later." Aisha replied, then Ann took off towards the door where three men and two women were waiting.

"She seemed nice." Kat said softly.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that you know her from somewhere?" Billy asked looking at the empty doorway.

"Maybe she just reminds you of someone." Aisha said softly, "but she does seem familiar."


	2. Her Friends

**Chapter 2

* * *

**"Hey Ann, how are things going?" 

Ann looked up at one of her closest friends. John Holcumb stood leaning against the van watching her.

"Great Johnny. So how was the trip?" she asked. Before he had a chance to speak her other friends spoke up.

"Long."

"Boring."

"Annoying as heck."

"Annoying?" Ann asked looking at her bandmates.

"Yeah." Rachel replied, shaking her head. "Robbie and Steph argued almost the entire way."

"Drove her nuts." Johnny said with a smirk, speaking at last.

"Shut it." Rach replied giving him a death glare.

"Well, they were acting like a couple of two-year-olds. It's a miracle that she didn't take them over her knee." Johnny explained while Ann pulled out her guitar from the instruments.

"Sounds like you had a boatload of fun." Ann replied with a smile.

"No, It was boring as spending time with my great-grandmother."

"Robbie, your great-grandmother is dead."

"I know that Stephanie, I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me."

"Why you." Robbie began walking towards Stephanie, who turned and began running.

Ann watched them run as she tuned her guitar. Robert 'Robbie' McWhitter was their bass player, and a great big teddy bear. He was half scottish, half english, but he looked exactly as someone would picture a scottish laird of the 18th century. At 27 he was the oldest in their small group. He had long, wavy blonde hair that reached just past his shoulders, which he usually wore with a leather tie. And he had forest green eyes that sparkled when he laughed. He was 6'2" and weighed 245 pounds, all of which was solid muscle. Anyone who saw him usually ran the other way.

Stephanie 'Steph' Armstrong was 25, and played the keyboard. She was part Cherokee, and of the group she was the one who always got herself in trouble with her mouth. She never knew when to keep it shut. She was 5'8" tall, with one of those perfect hourglass figures that every women wanted. She had violet eyes from her mother's side, and jet-black hair from her father's. Other than her eyes, she looked mostly Cherokee. She wore her waist length hair down with a braid on each side that were decorated with a few beads and a feather on one.

Rachel 'Rach' Olsen was 24, and played the drums. She was 5'5 1/2" with brunette hair cut into a bob and large sea-green eyes. A lot of people often described her as a pixie, with her heart shaped face, and small features. In the group she was the one with the temper. Almost anything could set her off in small temper fits. But if one of them was threatened, then her full temper came out. When she was that angry, you better run for your life. Other than that, she was a sweetheart.

Johnny Holcumb was 26 years old, 6' tall, and 165 pounds, once again all muscle. Although he wasn't as big as Robbie, who was built like Jason Scott except Robbie was broader in his shoulders. Instead Johnny was built a bit like Tommy Oliver. Johnny had midnight black hair, that shown with a blue tint in certain lights. He had blue-gray eyes that looked mostly a silver gray but looked blue when you really looked at them. He played lead guitar, and helped write most of the songs.

"Ann, are you alright?"

She looked up at Johnny slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"You're playing that song again." He replied softly, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, just being here you know."

He smiled as he looked at her. She was the most perfect woman he had ever met. Then again he was prejudice. She had blonde hair that was so blonde it looked white. But her eyes were his favorite of her features. They were a shade of brown, almost like melted chocolate. Then again he loved everything about her, since he was in love with her.

"Johnny, come back luv."

He looked down to see her smiling at him. "What did I miss?" he asked softly, seeing the hidden laughter in her eyes.

"I was asking where the others were."

"Rach went to save Steph from Robbie."

"More likely she went to get her boyfriend away from Steph." She replied with a grin.

"Probably." He said with a smirk.

"Well, we should probably go to the hotel and get settled."

"Alright, I'll go get the others."

"I'll go let Ernie know that we'll be back later."

"See you in a few dear heart." He said as he stood up, then helped her stand.

"Thank you luv." She replied as she turned to go back inside.


	3. The past years

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Tommy Oliver smiled as he left the bathroom. It had been a good day teaching the extra-curricular class for AGH at Ernie's, and tomorrow was the one-year anniversary dance celebrating Ernie's return.

He still couldn't believe it had been a year since Ernie camehome and bought the Juice Bar back. Then again he couldn't believe a lot of things. The first being that he was 25. Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday that he was fighting Rita and her monsters. But then he would look around and see all the changes in their life, and he knew that it really had been nine years since he moved to Angel Grove.

Almost every member of the team that he worked with directly was living in Angel Grove, except for Justin and Kim. Justin was 16 now, and attended Texas A & M. He had left Angel Grove not long after their replacements went to space. As for Kim, according to Coach Schmidt she was still in Florida, although no one had heard from her since Murathist Island, not even her mother had seen her since the Christmas that she had come to visit from France.

He co-owned the Kemosabi Dojo with Rocky, Zach, Rocky, and Adam, and loved his work. He had done the racing circuit for a few years, saving the money to open the dojo, and put some away for the future. He and Jason also taught an extra-curricular class for Angel Grove High at the Juice Bar. Outside of work, he and Kat had been dating since their senior year, and he was planning on proposing during Christmas.

Jason was still dating Emily, and shared an apartment with Billy. He looked much as he had in high school, just more mature. He, like Tommy, loved his work, and could usually be found at the dojo.

Zach had returned from the peace conference two years after they graduated. He had started daring Angela the year after, and had worked at the dojo for a little more than a year until Kat returned from England, then they had opened the Crane Dance Studio together, where he taught modern dance full time. Physically he hadn't changed much since high school either. He was still tall and lean, which made him such a great dancer. He had grown a few inches taller, but not much. Other than that, he was about the same, still the fun-loving guy from the old days, but he was also serious when need be.

Billy had returned from Aquitar when he was 23. Living on the other planet had been good for him, he was no longer the skinny boy he had been in high school, he had filled out and grown up. He and Cestria had broken up, in the end they weren't able to work around the fact that they were from different planets. He had learned a lot while there and when he returned he was accepted to the University of California, and graduated within a year with two degrees. He was working for the government, but other than that he wasn't allowed to talk about his job. He and Trini had started daring while they were both attending U of C. They were deliriously happy, and were one of those couples that you just wanted to point at and say 'ahh'.

Trini had returned with Zach, and got her degree at U of C in teaching. She taught English at AGH, taking over for Mrs. Applebee. She also taught a weekend class at the dojo for advanced students. She had changed a bit at the conference, mostly in her style and mannerisms. She had cut her hair so it ended just past her shoulder blades, and tended to wear it up in a french twist.

Rocky was one of the owners who was actually involved in the day to day teaching at the dojo. He, like Jase and Tommy, loved his work. He hadn't changed much since high school, still could eat someone out of house and home, and still loved to make them laugh. He and Zach were a sight to see. He was engaged to Aisha for the past six months, and they were having the wedding the week before Christmas. Aisha was working at the Stone Canyon Zoo, doing research with the large cats. Physically she had changed, yet hadn't. She was a little taller, but for the most part she had changed in the same way Trini had, in her mannerisms and ideals.

Adam was working as a stuntman out of LA, whenever they needed him on set he would commute there. He and Tanya had been the first to marry in the group, and had been married for two years. They were expecting their first child in four months. Tanya was working at the local radio station as a DJ, even though technically they didn't need to work. They had invested well in the stock market, and were millionaires, but they never told anyone they had money, a good part of it was given to foundations.

Kat had come back a year and a half ago, not long after she and Tommy had moved in together. She and Zach had founded the Crane Studio within six months, and was happily enjoying work. They had named the studio after Kim, they had been having the hardest time thinking of an original name, when Aisha mentioned that she had dreamed about Phaedos, setting off an explanation about everything for those who had not been there. After hearing about Kim's sprit animal, they had both decided they wanted to name the studio after her. She taught ballet and ballroom dance at the studio, and ran the business end.

Sighing softly Tommy shook himself out of the walk down memory lane. He had to meet Jase and the others in twenty minutes, they were going to Ernie's to have dinner and help Ern finish any last minute details for the party.


	4. Before the session

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Ann sighed silently when she heard the door open. She had asked that they leave her alone for a couple of hours so she could get her head on straight.

"Dear heart, are you alright?"

Ann smiled when she heard Johnny. He wasn't at the hotel when she asked to be alone, so he probably didn't know she wanted to be alone. Then again, he probably knew by now, and decided to check on her anyway.

"Ann?"

"I'm ok Johnny." She replied turning towards him as she stopped strumming her guitar.

He raised one eyebrow but said nothing.

She sighed before setting her guitar on the bed. "I'm fine, as fine as I've been for the past five years."

"It's killing you being back here isn't it?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"They don't _know_ it's me, and they _never_ will. As far as they will ever know, I'll have died there. _All _of our families and friends believe that, all because of that bastard who couldn't even speak proper english."

"I know my love, but that's the way our lives will be, the price of our freedom. We have found our own place in life at last. I _know_ it is hard Ann, none of us have returned to cities that were important to us, only you have. But through this we will grow stronger. We are a family, together _nothing_ can stop us, and no one can hurt us. We will survive, _you_ will survive this. I promise you."

She smiled softly at the man she loved. "You're right Johnny, we _will_ survive. We leave Angel Grove in two days, I can make it through two more days."

"That's my girl." He replied with a smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, what time is it?"

"Six."

"_What_! We have to get going, Ernie is expecting us at six-thirty for a practice." She nearly yelled in shock as she stood up.

"Relax love, the others are all set, we just needed you. Let's put your guitar away, get some shoes on your feet, and we're set." He replied trying not to chuckle at her expression. One minute it had been shock, then she had rolled her eyes when she found out the others were ready. Now she was shaking her head and looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"No." he replied, "I'm falling in love all over again."

She smiled softly then turned and put her guitar back in the case. "Can you take this out? I want to change, then I'll be out in a few minutes."

"No problem." He replied taking the case then walking out of her room.

"Is she doing better?"

He looked over at the others. "She's not perfect Rach, but I think she'll be ok as soon as we get out of here."

"I hope so." Steph replied with a half smile.

"So what is she doing?"

"She's getting dressed Robbie. She'll be out in a minute. Let's get the last of this stuff in the van."

"Let's go."

They turned back towards the door he had just left and looked at Ann in surprise.

"That was quick." Rach said with a smile.

"It's not like we are performing tonight. And don't get your hopes up Robbie, tomorrow we will probably take as long as normal to get ready." Ann replied with a smile, shaking her head as Robbie gave a look of mock horror.

"Let's get out of here. I've stared at these walls too long." Rach said with a laugh as she pulled her boyfriend towards the door.

Ann looked at Steph and they both started to giggle as if on cue. Johnny shook his head, and placed an arm around each of their shoulders.

"You two are nuts, you know that?" he asked with a smile.

"It takes a nut to know one." Stephanie replied with a grin before walking out of the room.

"Don't I know it." He said with a smile looking down at Ann. "I think we are all a little nuts."

"I think that's what keeps us sane."

"Insanity keeps you sane?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "How does that work?"

She laughed softly, "Think about it love, we are all a little nuts, but compared to before. I think we are _perfectly_ sane."

He smiled before reaching down to pick up her guitar. "I think you are quite right dear heart. Let's go, we'll feel better after a nice session."

She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked out of the hotel room. Life always did seem better after a session.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ernie smiled as he made the five smoothies for the group practicing across the room. When he had found them online he had been drawn to the group, even now he felt like he knew the lead singer from somewhere. He had definitely made a good choice when he choose them to perform, they were amazing. Especially the girl.

He looked up when he heard the door open. He was just about to say they were closed when he saw who it was. He turned back to the drinks, knowing they would sit down on their own.


	5. At the Juice Bar

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tommy pulled up to the juice bar and was surprised to see the gang standing outside. Hopping out of the car he walked over to them. "So how come you are out here?"

"We decided to wait for you." Kat replied walking over and giving him a kiss.

"All right, thanks. So, shall we go in?" he asked taking her hand.

"Let's go, I can taste one of Ernie's specials." Rocky said with a grin, nearly drooling at the thought.

"I swear I'll never be able to compete with Ernie when it comes to his stomach." Aisha said shaking her head softly.

"None of us can girl." Tanya replied with a laugh.

"True." Aisha replied with a smile. "So true."

"Can we go?" Rocky asked turning to them with a puppy dog-face.

"Go, go already." Aisha said with a laugh as he turned and ran through the door.

"You are a very loving person Isha." Adam said with a smile. "Tanya would kill me if I acted like that."

"No I wouldn't, you'd just sleep on the couch." Tanya said with a wind as she led him inside.

"Come on, we better go order something before Ernie runs out of food." Billy continued after they had left.

"Did anyone else hear music from inside?" Kat asked as Billy opened the door, and they heard the music floating out the room.

"It sounds like live music." Jason continued as they walked down the hallway.

"I wonder who's playing." Trini mused.

"Oh, it's Ann." Aisha said with a smile as they entered the main room.

"Oh cool. Let's go order then we can listen to them practice." Adam replied with a smile as they joined them at the counter.

They quickly told Ernie their order, then sat down to listen. The band was good, but as Ernie had mentioned, Ann was the heart of their band.

_I'll be there for you..._

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you..._

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you..._

_'Cause you're there for me too..._

They caught the end of the song they had been performing, and clapped, causing Ann to nearly jump out of her skin.

Ann looked over at the table where the clapping was coming from and smiled softly at the occupants. How in heaven's name did she not notice that they of all people had walked into the room? She turned towards Johnny and smile softly. Johnny looked at her nodding slightly. She read the question in his eyes and smiled softly once more, reassuring him that all was well. She nodded to Rachel, who began counting off with her drumsticks for the next song.

_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders_

_That'll be alright_

_If I don't make it to the big leagues_

_If I never win a Grammy_

_I'm gonna be just fine_

_'Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_So when I make a big mistake_

_When I fall flat on my face_

_I know I'll be alright_

_Should my tender heart be broken_

_I will cry those teardrops knowin'_

_I will be just fine_

_'Cause nothin' changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser, I'm a winner_

_I'm steady and unstable_

_I'm young but I am able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_And they know where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_And they know where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_That is who I am_

Tommy and the others began to clap once more as Ann finished. She smiled at them, then turned to Johnny, nodding her head softly to let him know they were done. He smiled back, knowing that she was tired and turned to the others. Standing they started to pack up.

"You can leave the instruments here tonight if you want." Ernie called as he brought the food to the table.

"Thanks." Johnny replied as he put his guitar in its case. The others put their instruments away and covered them, except for Ann who placed her guitar in the case and took it with her to the counter. When she sat down Ernie handed her a strawberry smoothie and she sighed happily.

"I take it you like strawberry smothies." Ernie said with a smile.

"I haven't had a decent one since I was seventeen. Where I grew up, they was a place where my friends and I always hung out. The owner made the best strawberry smoothies, but then I moved away, and _no one's_ could compare." She explained before she took a sip and closed her eyes in delight.

He laughed softly at her reaction and expression. "I take it that you approve."

"That she does." Robbie said with a smile as they joined her at the counter. Ernie handed them each a smoothie then walked over to check on the others.

"How's the food?" he asked shaking his head at Rocky's expression. "I think I'm getting better at cooking. Miss Heartfelt had the exact same expression over her smoothie as our dear Rocky has over his food."

Aisha smiled, "You'll have to teach me your secrets, otherwise I'll never get Rocky to eat at home again."

"Of course my dear. Just say when." He replied with a smile.

"So the band loves your smoothies." Kat mused

"Then again, who doesn't love Ernie's smoothies." Tommy said with a smile.

"Well, almost no one likes strawberry, except Billy here," he interrupted himself, then continued. "But even Billy like it with an energy boost."

"Kim liked them plain." Trini said with a smile, remembering all the times spent at the bar with their smoothes in high school.

"She and Miss. Heartfelt are the only ones I can think of." Ernie replied with a smile.

"She's like Rocky over a strawberry smoothie?" Tanya asked in surprise. "Maybe I should try it." She mused in thought before standing up. "I'll be right back."

As Tanya walked towards the restroom she passed the group at the counter just as Ann was explaining where the restroom was to the other women.

"If you want, I can show you. I'm on my way there." She said softly.

"Really? Thanks." Stephanie replied with a smile as she and Rachel stood up and followed her to the restroom.

"So are you all from Florida?" Tanya asked as the neared their destination.

"We all share a house in Florida." Rachel replied.

"Really? I love my friends dearly, they're like family, but I can't imagine sharing a house with Rocky."

"That's they way I feel about Robbie half the time, but actually it isn't that difficult. Johnny and Ann are usually up in their room when we get too much of each other, and Rachel keeps her boyfriend away from me." Stephanie replied.

For a few moments all were silent, then the conversation began again.

"Sounds like a fun life. But what do your families think of you all sharing a house? My parents flipped when Adam and I told them we were moving in together, they only accepted the idea because we were getting married."

"Our families don't really talk to us." Steph replied without thinking.

"They don't?" Tanya asked in surprise as she leaned against the bathroom wall.

"All of us met while attending camp, none of us wanted the path our families approved of, so we left and stayed together. We are our family now." Rachel explained. /-/ I'm going to kill Stephanie, someone needs to remind that girl to use her brain. /-/She thought to herself, sending Stephanie a glare, which Tanya was oblivious to.

"I can't imagine living through something like that, not having your family." She trailed off.

"You'd be surprised what one can survive when they have to, when you have friends." Stephanie replied with a half smile.

"But," she began then stopped. "I just can't imagine living through something like that." She said softly.

"No one can until they do. But the sacrifice is worth it. We are happier now than we would be had we stayed on the other path." Rachel said with a slight smile.

"You are an amazing group of people. I'm so happy I met you." Tanya said with a smile.

Rachel just smiled in response, there was little one could say to something like that. Stephanie had her eyes closed as she remembered the life they left behind. Rachel glanced over and realized what she was doing and sighed softly.

Of all of them Stephanie had lost the most in family. She had seven siblings, and she was the middle child, three older, three younger. To this day she feared that her younger sister had fallen into the bastard's clutches, but there was no way they could find out.

Tanya noticed that the taller girl had grown silent and looked over at her to find her standing with her eyes closed and an unreadable expression on her face. "Is she all right?" she asked softly.

"She's just thinking about the family she lost. There are times when we do regret the things we have lost, but she'll be ok."

Tanya nodded softly, like the statement she had made earlier, this was one of those times when you simply couldn't respond.

"We should probably go back." Stephanie said softly as she opened her eyes.

"We should, Robbie is probably thinking that we got lost." Rachel said with a smile as she thought of her boyfriend.

Stephanie smiled softly as she began to hum to herself, she needed to hear the song that had helped them through the past five and a half years.

Tanya heard her humming something as they left the restroom, and the tune got stuck in her brain. /-/ Hmm, I'll have to look that up. It sounds like a good song. /-/She thought to herself as she walked over to join the others. She saw that the girls were meeting the blonde man by the door, and they left after a few moments talking.

"Earth to Tanya, come in Tanya."

Tanya turned back to the group as she smacked Rocky over the back of his head for the comment. "So, what did I miss?" she asked, stopping her thoughts about the band.


	6. Girl's Day?

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Trini smiled as she walked into Aisha's kitchen. The girls had decided to get together that morning to have breakfast and just spend the day being carefree.

"Hey Trini." Kat said, the first to notice her.

"Hi. So what are the plans for today?" she asked as she got a cup of coffee.

"Not much, just trying to get Tanya's attention." Aisha replied

"Huh?" Tanya asked coming out of her thoughts.

"See." Kat said with a smile.

"What's up Tany?" Trini asked as she sat down.

"It's nothing really, I just have this tune stuck in my head that one of the girls in the band was humming last night. And I can't place it."

"So it's driving you nuts." Aisha said with a smile.

"I hate that." Trini replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe one of us will recognize it." Kat suggested.

"Yeah, why don't you hum it for us?" Aisha asked with a smile.

Tanya nodded then began to hum the tune softly.

Trini dropped the donut she had picked up, catching everyone's attention.

"Trini? Are you all right?" Aisha asked softly.

"Everyone to the car. We have to go now." Trini said standing up and grabbing her purse.

The others looked at each other questioningly, but stood and followed her just the same. Trini didn't speak a word as they drove across town to the Dojo where the boys were. After she parked she got out and walked into the building with the others on her heels, still confused as to what was going on.

They guys looked up as the door closed to reveal Trini and the others strolling across the floor to meet them.

"Trin?" Billy asked confused.

"We thought you were having a girl's day, no guys allowed until the party tonight?" Rocky asked, just as confused.

"So did we." Aisha said as they stopped, and Trini walked past the group to Zach's office.

"Then what's going on?" Zach asked staring after Trini. "How come she's in my office?" he asked no one in particular.

"Beats me." Adam said shrugging his shoulders. Trini came out of the other room holding a tape and walked over to the stereo. She put it in and pushed play, then finally turned to them. "Is _this_ the tune that she was humming?" she asked looking at Tanya.

Tanya paused to listen as a guitar was heard playing the opening notes to a song, playing the tune through once.

"That's it." Tanya exclaimed. "What is that?" she asked as a familiar voice started to sing.

_Down the road We never know _

_What life may have in store_

_Winds of change Will rearrange _

_Our lives more than before_

_But you'll never stand alone my friend _

_Memories never die _

_In our hearts they'll always live _

_And never say goodbye_

"Trini, what's going on?" Zach asked as he walked over and stopped the tape.

"Tanya heard one of the girls in the band humming this last night." She explained softly, grabbing Jason's, Billy's, Tommy's, and Zach's, attention.

"Are you sure that was the tune?" Jason asked softly.

"I'm positive. Why?" Tanya asked confused as to their reaction. She looked to the other girls, and guys who had not been on the original team questioningly.

"Who wrote that song?" Kat asked softly

"That was Kim singing it wasn't it?" Adam asked looking at Tommy.

"Yeah it was." Zach replied, "She wrote that tune, and I helped her with the lyrics."

"She wrote it for me after I lost my powers when we were sixteen." Tommy explained quietly.

"Then how did she know it last night?" Tanya asked softly. "Do you have any other recordings of Kim singing?"

"Yeah, hang on I'll get them." Zach said as he turned to go to his office once more. Everyone found a place to sit, and waited a few moments for Zach to return.

"Ernie gave me a copy of the tape from the Christmas party when Aisha and Kim did the choir." He explained as pulled the tv into the room and plugged it in. He popped the tape in, and grabbed the remote and joined them. Fast- forwarding until he reached the part where Kim and the others were singing, they sat and watched the children sing.

Fast-forwarding some more, the tape changed to a scene where there was karaoke equipment.

"My mom had a tape of the Kim's seventeenth birthday. I added it at the end." He explained.

"I still can't believe she had a karaoke party." Tommy said with a smile.

They all laughed softly before Kim came up to the mike and began to sing.

_Smile, an everlasting smile_

_A smile can bring you near to me_

_Don't ever let me find you wrong_

_Cause that would bring a tear to me_

_This world has lost it's glory_

_Lets start a brand new story_

_Now my love_

_You think that I don't even mean_

_A single word I say..._

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

_Talk, in everlasting words_

_And dedicate them all, to me_

_And I will give you all my life_

_I'm here if you should call to me_

_You think that I don't even mean_

_a single word I say..._

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da_

_This world has lost it's glory Now, my love_

_You think that I don't even mean_

_a single word I say..._

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

As the song ended Tanya looked around the room slowly. "You guys are going to think I'm crazy." She began softly

"You thinking that Ann sounds a lot like Kim aren't you." Adam replied.

"We are crazy, but what if." Trini began slowly, then sat straight up. "Everyone to our house." She said as she got up and rushed out of the room.

"Here we go again." Aisha mused as she stood up and Zach turned off the tv.

Twenty minutes later everyone stood around Trini and her computer as she took a picture of Kim and made a few changes.

"If we give her blonde hair." Trini trailed off sitting back from the computer so the others could see.

"Merciful heavens, it is Ann." Aisha said with a gasp.

"But why is Kim going by Ann now?" Jason asked softly.

"And why isn't she in Florida like we've all been told." Tommy continued.

They looked at each other, something wasn't right, something definitely wasn't right.


	7. The pact

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Stephanie have you lost _whatever_ senses that you had?" Rachel exclaimed as she paced the hotel room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, completely lost. She looked to Robbie questioningly, but he looked just as lost as she did.

Robbie looked between the two women, he could sense that Rachel was about to blow her top, and unfortunately Ann and Johnny were both in her room discussing the show.

"What am I _talking_ about!" Rachel nearly yelled. "You _nearly_ told the girl what was going on with us. Telling her our families don't exactly talk to us." She trailed off throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Oh." Stephanie said slowly. "I'm sorry Rach, really. But she didn't think anything about it after you gave the line about 'camp'."

"But I _shouldn't_ have needed to give that line. God Steph, are you _trying_ to get us caught?"

All the color drained from Stephanie's face as she thought about that possibility. "We.. We really _couldn't_ get caught could we?" she asked, her voice trembling from fear.

Robbie sighed and gave his girlfriend a look. Now you've done it. They didn't need her going back into her mind with a show that night.

Rachel turned and looked at her friend and her anger deflated immediately. She didn't even need the look from Robbie to know she had been an idiot. "No Steph, we won't." she said walking over to the taller girl and pulling her in her arms.

"We _can't_ get caught." Stephanie said softly. "I'll never go back Rach, I'll _never_ go back to that bastard." She whispered.

Rachel looked over Stephanie's head to Robbie. He sighed softly, they both knew that she meant it, all of them did. But of the group, only two of them were willing to go to the extreme to keep from returning. They both knew that if they were caught, Stephanie and Ann would kill themselves before returning.

"What happened?"

Rachel looked up to find Ann and Johnny at the door, Ann looking at them with a sad smile. She knew what was going on.

Ann turned towards Johnny and silenced him from asking more. Slowly she walked across the room and took Rachel's spot on the couch. Nodding slightly towards Rachel she turned and focused completely on the terrified woman.

Rachel and Robbie walked towards the door and each grabbed one of Johnny's arms, pulling him through the door and shutting it behind them. Johnny started to go back towards the door, but Rachel grabbed his arm and shook her head. He sighed but sat down by the door to wait.

"So, what happened?" he asked after a moment.

Rachel sighed then began to tell them both everything.

**:-:-:**

Ann held the older girl as she cried. She didn't know what had brought this on, but she knew that there was nothing she could do until Stephanie had gotten through the well of tears they all had built up during the years in the 'camp'.

"I told them."

Ann looked down at her when she heard the whisper. "What did you tell them?" she asked confused.

"I told Rach and Robbie that I would never go back if we were caught."

Ann sighed softly. "I think they already knew that luv, I think only _Johnny_ is denying that you and I will do what we have to in order to stay free."

"I don't think they believe us though." Stephanie whispered.

"No, I think they believe that we will try, but I don't think they believe we will succeed. But it's better that way." She replied sitting back with a smile.

"How?" Stephanie asked slowly, sometimes she thought that Ann was hiding something from them.

"How is it better?" she asked before smiling softly. "Then they won't stop us."

"How would we even do it? Can we really take our own lives?" Stephanie asked softly

"I've never been afraid of death, I got over that growing up in Angel Grove with Rita and Zedd. The _only_ thing that I'm afraid of is going back there. I'd marry Zedd first." she trailed off, the last part a whisper so low that Stephanie couldn't make out what she said.

"I know. We will _never_ go back."

"Never."

"Lets make a pact. We'll do whatever we can to avoid going back, but if it comes down to it."

"We'll do anything." Ann agreed softly.

"_Anything_." She agreed wrapping her pinky around Ann's.

"We better get going. Knowing Johnny he is sitting outside that door waiting for us." Ann said as she stood up, then helped the taller girl to her feet.

"Luckily we talk so quietly that they couldn't hear us if they wanted to." Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Luckily. Come on, we have a show to get ready for." She continued as she opened the door.

"That we do." Johnny replied as they walked into the larger room.

"All right, ladies to my room, guys go back to Robbie's." Ann said with a smile.

"See you in an hour." Johnny replied with a smile.

"Or two." Robbie continued under his breath, before jumping as Stephanie smacked him over the back of his head.

"Thank you." Rachel and Ann said in unison to her.

"No problem, one of those pluses to being the only one tall enough to do that to them, I get to beat up on him three times as much." She replied with a smile.

Johnny shook his head then pulled Robbie back to the room before there were anymore fights. "Catch you later." He called over his shoulder.

Ann smiled then the three went to her room to get ready.


	8. Timeline

I just realized I did the silliest thing. I must have really been brain dead because I did the story with two different timelines. I am so sorry, I can't imagine how confused some of you must be, I confused the heck out of myself for a few moments. 

If anyone knows the exact time of the events in the show, please let me know and I will make changes accordingly. Thanks

* * *

The timeline goes like this (approx)

**December 97**

The gang has the Christmas party at Ernie's (I'm Dreaming of a white ranger)

Kim's Mom sees her for the last time

**February 98**

Tommy receives the letter

**Spring 98**

Turbo, Murarthis Island

See Kim for the last time.

**June 98**

Everyone graduates and they pass on the powers to the next generation.

**April 2000**

Zach and Trini return from the peace conference

**February 2001**

**19th**

Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Zach open the Kemosabie Dojo.

**January 2002/3** (not sure when his birthday is)

Justin leaves to go to Texas A&M at 15

**September 2002**

Billy returns from Aquitar

**April 2003**

Adam and Tanya marry on the 19th

**June 2003**

Billy graduates from UofC

Trini graduates from UofC

**September 2003**

Trini starts working at AGH

**December 2003**

Kat returns from England for good.

**April 2004**

Kat and Zach open the Crane Dance Studio

**May 2004**

Ernie opens the Juice Bar again.

**December 2004**

Rocky proposes to Aisha on Christmas Eve

**May 2005**

**13th**

Ann and her band come to Angel Grove

**14th**

Tanya hums the song Stephanie was humming, and they recognize it as the song Kim wrote for Tommy (don't know if they ever actually gave it a name)

They realize that Ann is Kim.

One-year anniversary party of Ernie's reopening. (needed a Saturday. Yes the day before was Friday the 13th. what are the odds..)

**September 2005**

Tanya due sometime this month (no, I don't know the date yet, only Fearchar does (my muse, she tends to keep little facts like that secret until they are needed.annoying owl :-) )

**December 2005**

Rocky and Aisha's wedding planned for Christmas Eve

* * *

ok, as I messed up ages of the band (I really did a job on this one ( ) I'm going to put everyone's name and age in here.

**The Team (Gang) in team order**

**Jason Scott**

25 (dating Emily)

**Zachary 'Zach' Taylor**

23 ½ (dating Angela)

**William 'Billy' Cranston**

23 (dating Trini)

**Trini Kwan**

23 (dating Billy)

**Kimberly 'Kim' Hart (her info under Ann)**

**Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver**

25 (dating Kat)

**Rockwell 'Rocky' DeSantos**

24 (engaged to Aisha)

**Adam Park**

24 (married to Tanya)

**Aisha Campbell (soon to be DeSantos)**

23 (engaged to Rocky)

**Katherine 'Kat' Hillard**

24 (dating Tommy)

**Tanya Sloane-Park**

24 (married to Adam)

**Justin Stewart**

16 (In Texas)

**The Band**

**Ann Heartfelt (aka Kim Hart)**

23 (dating Johnny)

**John 'Johnny' Holcumb**

26 (dating Ann)

**Robert 'Robbie' McWhitter**

27 (dating Rach)

**Rachel 'Rach' Olsen**

24 (dating Robbie)

**Stephanie 'Steph' Armstrong**

25

Any other questions, let me know. Hopefully it won't be so confusing. I am also reloading the part where I accidentally made the band six years younger than they were suppose to be. (I told you I really did a job on this ( )

Sorry about everything

Carebear


	9. The Dance

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Tommy smiled when the girls came out of the back room. They had been waiting for a while, but it was worth it. Kat walked over to join him by the door as each of the guys walked over and joined their other-half's.

"You look stunning Miss. Hillard." He said with a smile as he handed her the white rose with pink tips.

"Why thank you Mr. Oliver." She replied, as she smelled the rose. "And you look particularly ravishing."

Tommy smiled softly. "I'll remember that." He replied so she could hear. "So, shall we go?" he asked the others.

"Sounds good to me." Zach called. "I can't wait to start dancing."

"I think I made a mistake falling in love with a man who loves dancing so much." Angela said shaking her head softly.

"That's ok." Kat replied with a laugh. "Tommy knows exactly how you feel, you can form a club."

"That's true, Tommy never could keep up with his girlfriends on the dance floor." Zach replied with a smile.

Tommy chuckled as they walked out of the house. "You were always there to keep them happy on the floor Zach, so I just stopped trying."

"Well no one can beat the Zach-meister." He replied with a smile.

"Heaven help us, they are inflating his ego." Trini said shaking her head.

"We'll never last the night." Aisha agreed with a laugh.

"That's enough you two." Zach said with a smile. "We need to get to the party."

"He's right, we should get going." Tommy agreed.

"Everyone's clear as to what we are doing after the party?" Jason asked.

"Yes father." Kat said rolling her eyes.

"We all have to try and get to Kim, so we can find out what is going on." Aisha began

"We meet back here thirty minutes after the party is over." Billy continued

"And hopefully one of us has Kim." Tanya finished.

"I think that we have the plan down. So lets get going." Rocky said with a smile as he opened the door for Aisha.

"All right, see you all at Ernie's." Adam called as he got into the car.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_Wig-wam bam, gonna make you my man  
Wam bam bam, gonna get you if I can  
Wig-wam bam, wanna make you understand  
Try a little touch, try a little too much  
Just try a little wig-wam bam, and she said _

Wig-wam bam, gonna make you my man...

Ann smiled as they finished one song. She picked up her guitar as the Stephanie counted off for the next one.

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah..._

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize..._

Kat smiled as they walked into the Juice Bar. Ernie had quite a turnout. They all hoped he would. She paused in her thinking to listen to the band and Ann,… no Kim, sing. She was really good, better now than she was seven years earlier.

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
So tell me to shut my eyes_

Jason smiled as he watched his 'little sister' sing. Looking at her now, knowing who she really was he was, he saw all the things that made her Kim. It was odd seeing her with blonde hair, but it did look good on her. She was more beautiful now than she had been at seventeen.

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl  
But if u look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way_

Aisha smiled when she saw Kim, the girl's sense of style was still her own. She was wearing a pair of flared hip hugger jeans, and a baby blue halter with a black lace duster. Her hair was brushed over on one side, cascading over her left shoulder and back in a pile of curls.

_I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
All I need is time (All I need)  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman_

Adam smiled down at his wife. "Well, we came to a dance, would you like to dance?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile, taking his hand as they walked out to the area set aside for dancers.

"I think Adam has the idea. Would you like to dance my love?" Zach asked turning to Angela, who nodded in agreement.

The others soon followed the two couples as the next song began.

_Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die_

_Love, can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

_Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before_

_Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last forever  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

_Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love (comes in) and suddenly all our wisdom disappears_

_Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never never let you be the same_

_Love will never never let you be the same_

As the song ended the group of friends congregated at a large table Ernie had set aside for them.

"Did anyone else recognize that song?" Tanya asked trying to remember why she knew it.

"It's from the musical, 'Aspects of Love' by Andrew Lloyd Webber." Jason replied then looked around as silence descended over the table. "What? Don't look at me like that." He continued shaking his head at their shocked expressions. "I was living in Switzerland, I needed something to occupy my time, that was in english."

Trini patted his hand softly, then looked around the group still puzzled. "He's right, the words are from 'Love Changes Everything', from 'Aspects of Love', but the music was different."

"They put it to a more upbeat tune." Ernie explained as he walked past their table.

"Now it makes sense." Zach replied with a laugh as the watched the retreating back of the owner.

"That it does. Well, what do you guys say we have some fun. This is a party after all." Aisha said with a smile.

Everyone agreed, but at the back of their mind was their other mission for the night.


	10. The Cover's Blown

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ann smiled as they finished the last song and the room erupted in applause. This was actually one of the things she hated most, it reminded her of their other life. As one they all bowed, then Ernie came up and took the microphone from her. She listened half-heartedly while he talked, as they began to pick up the instruments.

The group of people began to clap once more, then she heard the tell tale signs of people leaving and sighed in relief. Soon they would be free of Angel Grove, free of the possibility of discovery. It had been a mistake to take the job, but they had needed the gig. They knew that they would not make the same mistake twice.

"Hey Ann, you ok?"

Ann looked up at Robbie with a smile. "I'll be fine, just thinking how great it is to be getting out of here."

Robbie smiled as he started to unplug all the cords. He glanced up, not sure what was calling his attention, he just knew something was going on. He scanned the room quickly, then saw the group of people watching, from the looks of it, Ann. They were talking among themselves, and he read one of their lips, saying something about 'Kim'.

/-/ Oh hell. /-/He thought to himself. Quickly but unobtrusively he tapped Johnny on the leg to get his attention. Johnny knelt down and unplugged a few cords, sending him a questioning look.

"Two o'clock, cover's blown." Robbie whispered softly so only Johnny could hear. Johnny stood up with the cords and began rolling them up, sliding his gaze to the group. They were looking at Ann. Robbie was right, they had to get out of town as soon as possible.

As quickly as they could, the two men hurried through they breakdown, and packing. Johnny caught Rachel as she was taking something to the truck and filled her in. She in turn filled Stephanie in on another trip, and the four decided to make sure Ann was never alone. Within thirty minutes, they had everything in the truck. Johnny went to get the check from Ernie, while Robbie and Stephanie went to use the restroom. Ann headed out to the truck, all thoughts on getting out of town.

Johnny sighed in relief after he left Ernie's office. They would be out of town within the hour, just a quick stop at the hotel to check out, then back to Florida, and peace at the house. As he walked towards the door, he saw Robbie and Stephanie coming from the direction of the bathrooms.

"Hey Johnny, we all set?" Robbie asked as they met at the door.

"All set. So where's Ann and Rach?"

"The truck as far as I know." Stephanie replied.

"Steph?"

They turned around to see Rachel behind them, looking at them in shock as realization began to hit them all. Ann was alone.

"I thought you were with Ann."

"I thought you were."

"I had to use the restroom." The two women said in unison, then closed their eyes in anger at themselves.

"Let's worry about who did what later." Johnny began as he turned towards the door. "The group is gone, and Ann is on her own." He continued as he walked out the door, the three looking around the room once then ran after him.

The three quickly made their way to the truck, and looked in horror at what they found. Ann was gone, and her bag was on the front seat. Johnny, Robbie, and Rachel quickly spread out across the parking lot, hoping they might find her. Stephanie brushed her fingers over her friend's bag and thought about what might have happened. She looked back down at the bag as she felt a piece of paper. Picking it up she saw a couple of lines and some hastily written words. Looking around for any sign of what Ann had been up to, she caught the name of the street, then looked back down at the paper. It was a map! Leave it to Ann to have enough sense to draw a map.

"Johnny, I know where she is." She called across the parking lot, and saw everyone turn and come running towards her. /-/ We're coming Ann. /-/

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ann sighed softly as they took her into the house. She had heard them coming, and had quickly got a piece of paper, showing how to get to the place they were talking about. Luckily they were stupid enough to let her return to the car to get her 'medication' so she could put the note where someone would find it. Rolling her eyes she sat down in a chair as everyone else sat around the room, except for Angela and Emily that is.

"What's going on?" Ann asked folding her arms over her chest. "You do realize this is kidnapping don't you."

"Only if the kidnapped person exists, and last I checked there is no person named Ann Heartfelt in all of America." Jason replied evenly.

Ann smirked raising one eyebrow. "Is that so. Well then, who am I?"

"Kimberly Ann Heart." Trini replied without a thought.

Ann raised her other eyebrow. "The gymnast?"

"So you admit it." Rocky said happily.

Ann rolled her eyes, "He's had way too much sugar if you ask me. And no, I wasn't admitting anything, I was asking if you were talking about the gymnast."

"Oh." Rocky said his happiness deflating. "Yeah, her."

"But that still proves our point, that you are her. How else would you know she's a gymnast." Tanya replied with a smile.

"I live in Florida my dear, Schmidt's center is world famous, don't you _think_ it would be famous in Florida. He's on the news _constantly_, and so are his gymnasts. As far as I knew, Miss. Hart was still training at the gym, or so the last newspaper article on the center said." Ann explained sighing softly. "So can I go now?"

"We know it's you Kim." Billy began.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not whoever you are looking for. Kim Hart is at Schmidt's training center. If you don't believe me, give them a call." She replied silencing the older man as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"We did, and he said you were there. But he couldn't answer how someone who looked just like Kim would with blonde hair was here in Angel Grove." Tommy replied, stopping her in her tracks.

Slowly Ann turned towards them, and they all stared at her in shock, the color had drained completely from her face and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"You told _him_ that I was here?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Aisha began slowly.

"When?"

"This morning." Kat replied starting to wonder if they had gone about this wrong.

"Are you all right?" Adam began slowly.

"I have to go. _Now_." She replied turning to the door, then stopping dead in her tracks as lights ran across the window, signifying a car had pulled up.

"Oh _please_ let it be Johnny." She whispered, but they still heard her and looked at each other in surprise.

They heard car doors opening and closing, then the sound of feet on gravel, and no one moved, all looking at Kim warily.

Ann listened, trying to distinguish the footstep, but couldn't. /-/ Please oh please let it be the group. /-/ She prayed silently. Finally they heard a knock on the door, followed by a call.

"Ann, we know your there, let us in."

Ann nearly jumped for joy as she rushed to the door and opened it, falling into Johnny's arms in tears.

Johnny held her as she cried, and looked at the other occupants in the room, sending them all death glares, which he knew were also being sent by Robbie, Rachel, and Stephanie. In fact he could hear Stephanie growling low in her throat.

Using his foot he closed the door behind them and picked Ann up, then carried her over to the empty couch as everyone was standing. He set her down, as Steph and Rach quickly sat down next to her. Then he walked over to Oliver, while Robbie grabbed Scott.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" he roared.

"What did you _expect_ us to do, let you leave town knowing that she was Kim." Tommy replied without skipping a beat.

"_Who_ the hell is Kim?" Robbie asked as he debated whether or not to hit the man next to him.

"Her." Jason replied, wondering if the man was going to hit him. He couldn't quite tell what the glint in his eyes meant.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"_What_ have you all been smoking?" Stephanie continued.

"Nothing. We _know_ that she is Kim, you _can't_ hide it." Trini replied.

"Look people, her name is _Ann_, Ann Heartfelt. So you people _have_ to be smoking something in order to _not_ realize that." Johnny replied shaking his head.

"They called Schmidt."

Everyone stopped and looked at Ann after they heard her barely spoken whisper.

"They _what_?" Stephanie asked in shock, looking up at the others as all the color drained from her face.

"They _called_ Schmidt, and told him I was here." Ann continued softly.

Johnny turned towards Tommy once more. "You called _Schmidt_."

"Yes."

"Why you." Stephanie began as she charged Tommy. Johnny reached out and grabbed her before she had a chance to get Tommy. Everyone living in Angel Grove stared in shock as Stephanie swung at Tommy, Johnny barely holding her back.

"Stephanie, get a hold of yourself." Johnny admonished.

"How _dare_ they go call that bastard. I'll _kill _them." Stephanie yelled, still trying to claw Johnny. Stephanie managed to kick out far enough to bring Tommy to his knees, and smiled in triumph.

"Stephanie."

Stephanie stopped as she felt the light touch on her arm and looked to her right to find Ann standing there.

"Give it up Steph. You've _already_ threatened his chance to have children, I think that's _punishment_ enough. Let's just _go_, before the bastard arrives."

"What are you talking about Kim?" Zach asked, slightly appalled at her language.

"Listen to me, I'm not Kimberly Hart." Ann began turning towards the group.

"Stop lying Kim, we _know_ that you are her, you _proved_ it with the reaction to Schmidt." Kat exclaimed.

"Look, I'm _not _Kimberly Hart, _maybe_ I was a long time ago, but that's just it. Kimberly Hart is at Schmidt's center, that's _all_ there is to it. I'm not Kim, _not anymore_."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Tommy asked in confusion, as he stood up, still grimacing.

"Listen, all of you. Kimberly Hart is in Florida at the training center. She'll _die_ there. Let her go, _bury_ her, _forget_ about her. It's the _best thing_ for everyone." Ann replied softly while Rachel stood up. The five turned as one and began to walk to the door while the others watched them in shock.

"Kim wait." Jason called.

Ann turned towards them and smiled softly. "Goodbye, rangers." She whispered, but they read her lips. Turning back she opened the door, then stopped, staring in horror at the sight that greeted them.

"Hello Kimberly, it's been some time." Gunther Schmidt said with a smile.


	11. Schmidt

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ann stared in shock at the man they had spent so many years trying to forget. They never should have come to Angel Grove. She would never forgive herself for putting them all in such danger. She prayed they would forgive her and Stephanie for leaving them on their own, especially Johnny.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your coach _Kimberly_?"

Ann looked at him, no longer in shock. How dare he ask that. "I have _no_ coach, and last I checked, Kimberly Hart was still locked up in your _'training center'_." She replied, saying the last two words with sarcasm.

Before she had a chance to breath, Ann flew back into Johnny's arms, her hand slowly raising to her cheek, that was quickly turning colors.

"What the hell?" Tommy asked in shock.

"How _dare_ you hit her." Jason continued, quickly becoming angry.

"Stay out of this boy." Schmidt replied in anger before turning back to the five. "Now we are going to get your belongings and _return_ to the center."

"No." Ann replied softly.

"_What_ did you say?"

"No, we _aren't_ going back to the center." She continued her voice louder, more confident.

Before anyone had a chance to react again, Schmidt had his hand around her arm in a death grip, far exceeding the grip anyone imagined a man his age would have. He jerked her towards him, and whispered low in her ear, his voice deadly. "I _told_ you to _never_ talk back to me."

Then he raised his voice, including the others. "We are leaving, _now_." He continued before turning around and dragging her with him.

"Let her go." Johnny said reaching out and grabbing Schmidt's arm.

Schmidt turned and looked at the hand on his arm, then up to Johnny. "So Stephen, the two of you started a _relationship_. I told you that dating was _strictly_ forbidden. _Especially_ among athletes."

"We don't _belong_ to you anymore, we _haven't_ for five years. Now _let_ her go." Johnny continued his voice low.

"Let go Stephan."

"Let her go first."

Schmidt smiled at him, then turned Ann once more, capturing her hand and wrist in his hand, and began to press her hand backwards, against her wrist. Ann started to whimper in pain, and Johnny let go immediately.

"Are those _tears_ Kimberly?" he asked turning back towards her. "_What's_ the number one rule Kimberly?" he asked as he began to press harder on her hand, bending her wrist even more in the unnatural angle.

Ann fought the tears as he continued to bend her wrist. He wouldn't stop until she had. She swallowed the last of the tears then looked at him. "A gymnast _never_ cries _or_ shows pain." She replied softly.

"That's my girl." He replied before twisting her wrist one last time and letting go.

Ann fell to the floor after a pop resounded through the building and Schmidt had smiled in satisfaction. Carefully she cradled her now broken wrist, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. It had been five years since she had experienced this kind of pain. Her tolerance was no longer there.

"Get up Kimberly."

Ann looked up at him in shock. The man was insane, that's all there was to it.

"_Get up_." He repeated, his voice laced with growing anger.

Ann continued to stare at him in shock, still not moving. Once more exhibiting speed far beyond his years, he grabbed Stephanie and twisted her arm behind her back.

He looked at her, daring her to defy him again. Slowly Ann stood up, using only her legs. Once she was standing, she glanced around the room. Johnny glanced down at her wrist, then back to her face. He looked ready to kill, but wouldn't do anything as long as Schmidt had one of the girls. Robbie was keeping Rachel behind him, not letting Schmidt near her. And the others, they were staring at Schmidt in shock and slight horror. By the looks on their faces, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, and were more than likely frozen in shock. She knew that feeling all too well.

"Let's go Kimberly."

Ann turned towards the door, then stopped and turned back towards him. "Will you let her go?" she asked softly, not wanting to make him angrier. /-/ That didn't work /-/she thought to herself as she fell against the doorjamb, her other cheek starting to bruise.

Stephanie gasped in shock as Ann went flying against the wall once more, then collapsed in pain.

Ann watched as Schmidt kicked Stephanie in the back of her knees. She never should have brought them here. Stephanie tried to stand, but collapsed once more with a small yelp of pain, to which Schmidt smacked her over the back of her head.

"You've grown _weak_ Michaela." Schmidt said shaking his head slightly. "Help her up Kimberly. _Once_ we've returned to the center, we'll drill that out of _both_ of you."

Ann closed her eyes as she walked over to Stephanie, and knelt. Wrapping her good arm around Stephanie's waist, Stephanie placed her right arm on Ann's shoulders, and they slowly rose, the majority of Stephanie's weight being carried by Ann. Carefully the two women stepped back from Schmidt as he turned to the group from Angel Grove.

"Thank you for calling me, I never would have found them without your help." He explained with a smile, snapping them out of their shock.

"What?" Tommy exclaimed.

"You _aren't_ taking them." Jason continued.

"Yeah, you _can't_ have my best friend again, and you aren't taking her friends _either_." Aisha exclaimed walking up to him.

Johnny closed his eyes when they heard the familiar sound of flesh against flesh. The girl should have stayed out of it. It was bad enough that he beat his gymnast, and worse, but why did the man have to go around hitting anyone, especially women, who spoke back to him. He opened his eyes and saw the girl in the hispanic man's arms, a look of shock on her face, and pure rage on his.

Schmidt looked ready to kill at being challenged, and Johnny laughed internally as the man's face turned an odd shade of red. Glancing further around the room, he saw that the rest of the girl's and Ann's old friends were varying between shock and anger, all glaring at Schmidt like they wanted to roast him on a spit. Robbie and Rachel were looking at the girl with pity, they all knew how much her face hurt, and how long it would hurt. He and Robbie had watched the girls suffer with the pain too many times.

Glancing at Ann and Stephanie, he did a double take. They were leaning against the wall, both playing with the lockets around their neck; the lockets that they never let anyone else touch. Something wasn't right. Ann looked up and caught his eye, giving him a look of apology. Then it clicked, earlier that day Stephanie had been going on about how she wouldn't go back.

"Ann no!" he exclaimed as they opened the lockets.

Schmidt turned towards them then, and looked at them questioningly.

"We aren't going back." Ann said softly.

"_Yes_ you are." Schmidt replied walking towards them. "I _own _you."

"You can't own a _dead person_." Stephanie replied with a smile that chilled Johnny to the bone, one that was entirely too happy for the situation.

"Don't do it." Rachel cried as she realized what they were going to do.

"I'm sorry." Ann whispered looking at Johnny, then turned back to Schmidt as he approached them.

"For what?" Schmidt demanded grabbing her injured arm.

"Go to hell." Ann replied as she and Stephanie both lifted the small pill to their lips. She smiled as Schmidt's look changed to shock, then the world went black.


	12. At The Hospital

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Johnny sat in the hospital room for the second day straight. Robbie and Rachel were due to arrive soon, with news of Schmidt. Although they already knew what the news would be. The charges would be dropped, just as they were in Florida.

_Unfortunately_ they couldn't get him on murder charges. Then he wouldn't be _able_ to get out of jail.

Sighing softly he ran his hand through his hair as he looked at her on the bed. The doctors said she would wake up, but they weren't sure when, or to what existent the damage would be.

"Johnny."

Johnny looked towards the door to find Robbie and Rachel there. Behind them he thought he saw Jason Scott, but he couldn't be sure.

"How is she?"

"Still asleep. What's the verdict?"

"Our charges were dropped, not enough evidence." Robbie explained.

"Typical." Johnny replied bitterly. "So when is he released?"

"Actually, he's still in."

Johnny looked at Jason Scott as he walked in, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Aisha's charges are still good. One of those times being a police brat comes in handy." Jason explained with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied.

"We want you to know how sorry we are. We never thought that it was like that. We just wanted to know what happened to Kim."

"I know, and I understand. We _all_ do. _You_ did what we all hoped our families would. You _looked_ for her, you didn't _forget_ her. Our families have taken Schmidt at face value. Hell, they believe that _Robbie_ is still there and he's 27."

"I can't imagine what it was like for all of you. What we saw." Jason began before shaking his head, "He's _insane_. The fact that Kim was _willing_ to take her own life to avoid going back." he trailed off, still in some shock over the whole situation. "I wish she had been able to talk to us. When she was back in Angel Grove when we were seniors perhaps. But we'll never know."

Johnny watched the other man; he was still having a difficult time accepting the little they knew. They wouldn't tell them everything.

"You're leaving as soon as she wakes up." Jason continued, not a question, but rather a statement.

"Yes. We _have_ to, before Schmidt gets out. There are too many people _depending_ on us."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"We aren't the only ones to escape." Rachel replied softly. "We helped others out after we got settled. They are spread throughout the world, and we alone know where they are. If Schmidt got _us_, there's the chance he could _get_ the information out of us. We can't risk that."

"How many have escaped?"

"We managed to get twenty out. Then Schmidt caught on, and stopped making business trips." Robbie explained.

Johnny watched as Jason began to fully comprehend how bad things were for the athletes. He softly ran his fingers across the hand on the bed. Then nearly jumped in shock as his fingers were trapped. He looked at his hand, then followed the hand that held his to its owner's eyes, who was looking at him in shock. She looked around the room, then back at him.

"Where's?" she managed to whisper before her voice gave out.

Johnny turned her hand and held it in his. "She didn't make it." He replied softly, trying to break the news as gently as possible. Even though they had planned to die together, they had never planned on one of them living, and the other dying.

He watched as realization sunk into her mind and she started to cry. He turned to the others. "Go get the doctor." It was going to be a rough couple of weeks.


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Jason stood with the others as the minister finished the prayer. As the minister left, Johnny and Robbie helped the two girls to their feet. Slowly Ann began to sing softly.

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echos the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Slowly the other three began to join, one at a time. This was their goodbye.

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?_

_Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!_

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echos the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

_Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!_

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echos the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

As they finished the song, they turned and began to walk away. Aisha stepped towards them quickly, stopping them in their tracks.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked softly.

"Where he can't find us." Ann replied softly.

"Why not _fight_ him?" Kat asked as she joined them

"Look what _fighting him_ costs." Ann hissed nodding towards the new grave. "We fought him once, _we ran_ and we helped those left behind. One of us has died, I won't _risk_ the other twenty-three."

"What about those _still there_, and the ones who _dream_ of working with him. What about the _other_ girls who are just like _you_ were when he came to Angel Grove." Tommy replied.

Ann just glared at him, not answering.

"This isn't the place for this conversation. Why don't we go to the dojo." Rocky suggested.

Ann sighed then agreed. At least there no one could hurt each other, especially her hurting them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Twenty minutes later they all found a place to sit around the main room of the dojo. Ann, Rachel, Robbie, and Johnny sat near the door, so they could leave quickly.

"I don't understand Kim, why _won't _you go public. Wouldn't Stephanie's death give you more reason to." Tommy began, taking the role of leader once more.

"Stop trying to _rationalize_ things Tommy. We aren't _rangers_ anymore, you _aren't_ our leader." Ann replied, rolling her eyes when they all looked at her in shock.

"Kim." Trini exclaimed.

"Good grief, who _cares_ if they know we were forest rangers."

"Honestly people, it's not _that_ big a deal." Rachel continued shaking her head. She never understood the big secret about them being rangers.

Tommy looked at the other past rangers then back at Kim and her friends. "I suppose you're right, force of habit." He replied slowly looking at Kim questioningly. /-/ Why hadn't they thought of that before/-/

Ann rolled her eyes once more then folded her good arm over her chest, waiting for the next round.

"You never did _answe_r his question." Kat pointed out softly.

"Stephanie's death only _reinforces_ the decision to stay out. Believe me, you can't _bring charges_ against Schmidt. They _always_ believe him."

"How do you know that?"

"Jason, I _lived_ in that hell for two years, the others were there longer. We _saw_ that happen first hand. Hell, the bastard even got out of rape charges when they had _DNA proof_, and later had _paternity proof_. He has friends _everywhere_. How do you _think_ he got out of the charges here?" she challenged.

"He raped someone?" Tanya asked in shock.

"Not some 'one', _everyone_. Every one of the female athletes was either harassed or worse. He _honestly_ thinks he owns you after you sign the contract. There has _never_ been a single athlete who joined his center that _ever_ left in history. You can check the athlete list if you like. After they are too old to compete, they are_ coaches_." She finished sarcastically.

"Stephanie isn't the _first_ to take her own life. But if you were to _ask_ about Janice Polk, José Rodriguez, John Higgens, Caroline Perón, or the others, he'd _tell_ you they are coaches at his center, or some other job keeping them there. In _reality_, they are all buried in a secluded groove of trees on his property."

"Merciful heavens." Trini whispered.

"Heaven is _anything_ except _mercifu_l." Rachel replied bitterly.

"It's so unbelievable." Zach replied softly.

"Believe us, _it's real_. My _brother_ is one of the ones in the groove. And _Ann_ is one of the few who suffered the largest betrayal of the center." Robbie replied, his bitterness starting to take over, so he didn't realize what he had said at first.

"Robbie." Johnny admonished as Ann closed her eyes in pain.

"What happened?" Billy asked slowly.

Ann stood up and walked away from the group, not wanting to face the demons in her past.

"Kim?" Trini asked softly.

"She was raped, _more_ than once." Johnny said softly, drawing their attention from Ann.

"I'll kill him." Tommy and Jason muttered in unison, to which the other men quickly agreed.

They stopped short as a cynical laugh echoed through the room.

"Death?" Ann asked turning towards them, stopping everyone, except the three by the door. "Death is too _good_ for the bastard. He deserves to suffer, _slowly_, _painfully_." She continued, her eyes growing darker."He _deserves_ to suffer like we have suffered. To _watch_ his brother or sister die, in _pain_ to the very end as their blood poured out of their wrists. To be _sick_ every time he smells food, and _still_ have to do a program on no food.

"To do the beam when the room is spinning, _knowing_ that if you fall someone will _beat you_, or _worse_. To _suffer_ through labor, _then_ watch unable to move as someone _slowly_ takes the life out of your child." She trailed of before spinning and kicking the nearby punching bag, then collapsing in tears.

Johnny quickly rose and walked over to her, pulling her gently into his arms like a child. "Shh." He replied softly. "It's ok."

Looking up at the others, he saw Robbie was holding Rachel as she cried for her best friend. Looking around at the others, he saw all the women were being held by their significant others, except for the two men, Jason and Zach, if memory served him correctly.

"Ann." He called softly to pull her from her memories. "Dear heart, come on back."

Ann looked up at him slowly, and he smiled softly. "That's my girl. What do you say we tell them the truth. Then we'll go. If they know the truth, then they might let you go easier."

Ann sighed deeply, "All right." She replied before turning to the rest of the room. "I'll tell you everything."


	14. Explanations, and leaving for good

**Chapter 13**

* * *

A few minutes later Johnny was back with the other Flordians, and Ann was standing near a window.

"When I first got to Florida, it was great, a bit strange, but great. I was training with one of the best coaches in the world at one of the most _famous_ training centers in the world. Although it _was_ strange that I had a single dorm and _never_ worked with the other athletes. But Coach Schmidt said it was so he could focus more on my progress during that time, _without_ having to keep his mind on twenty others. And I, in my innocence, _or stupidity_, believed him. Over time Schmidt became like a father, I was dependent on him, for friendship, communication, let alone teaching. Then he hit me for the first time.

"He apologized, saying he hadn't meant to do it. Sometimes his _upbringing_ got the better of him. And I believed him. After all, coaches didn't _abuse_ their athletes. Then I came back here for Christmas, and told myself it had been a one-time thing.

"The second time I wasn't as believing, but let it slide. And the third I fought back. _Even_ with all my training, I was no match for him. I was banged up pretty bad, and still he made me train. The _next time_ I was in the nurses ward. A broken finger and a sprained ankle, and the assortment of bruises. By then it had gotten to me.

"It was _amazing_ how fast he got into my mind, turned me into a victim. And when he told me to sever all ties with the outside world, I didn't argue, _I just did_. Two months later I was moved into the regular dorms where I shared a room with Steph and Rach. _Then_ I learned the real horrors of that place.

"We all got to know each other at meals, and I started to hear the stories. I didn't believe them, I didn't _want_ to believe them. _Then_ I saw him harrassing Steph. But I figured he wouldn't do anything else, he _couldn't_. He was still a coach. That all changed one day." She trailed off, her eyes growing darker as she remembered.

"After my last session on the bars I went to get cleaned up. I knew Rach had a cold, so I figured I'd use the showers in the locker rooms so I wouldn't wake her. Halfway through I heard a noise. I _figured_ it was just another girl.." Ann trailed off as she closed her eyes. She didn't remember anything else from that day, it was all a blur.

"I woke up and realized it was time for dinner, so I headed downstairs, where I joined Steph, Robbie, and Johnny. When I got there they asked if Kim had been upstairs. We started to get worried as we knew her last session had ended four hours earlier. Somehow we _knew_ something was wrong and split up. Steph was the one who searched the locker room, she came running out immediately and I _knew_. She sent me for the guys as she went back in." Rachel paused as she took a breath.

"When we got back, Steph had her wrapped in a few towels, and Johnny carried her up to the dorm while we all kept watch. We sent the guys back down to get some soup and crackers, and went to work bringing her out of shock. Steph later told me she had found Ann on the floor under the then ice cold shower. Steph was panicked, because the heat in the showers can last three hours before going cold. To this day we still don't know _how_ she didn't suffer third degree burns, as it _was_ she had some first degree."

Rachel stopped as she realized most of those in the room were in shock as well. Sighing softly she shook her head. They had asked.

"After that first time, I was Schmidt's new favorite. Every other day it seemed, until I found out I was pregnant. Around that time he found a new 'toy', and I was free. We managed to keep the pregnancy a secret until I was five months, then he found out. And he was _pissed_." Ann paused as she unconsciously ran a hand over her right shoulder in memory. Ironic really that he had broken her right wrist this time.

"By then it was too late to have an abortion, so I had to take time off. Four months later I woke up in the middle of the night, in _worse pain_ that I had been during any of the beatings. Fifteen hours later the pain was over, and I got to hold my beautiful baby girl. Well, I really didn't _hold her_, I was too weak, but she was next to me on the bed.

"Then _Schmidt_ arrived." She paused, her expression changing from one of happiness at the memory of her daughter, to part horror and part anger. To the ex-rangers from that time, it was almost like seeing the evil green ranger take form in her.

"He took her, even though I _begged_ him not to. There was a sink across the room. I couldn't save her, though I tried. I got out of the bed before collapsing, I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried. I can _still_ hear her cries, before the water. And his laughter, I'll _never_ escape that sound." She trailed off softly, her voice haunted by what she had lived through.

Looking across the room, they knew she couldn't go any further, and Johnny nodded as he made his way back to her, leading her back to the others while she cried.

"She was back in training two days later, to work off the weight she had gained, though _truthfully_ it had been very little. We buried Maria in the grove, next to Kevin, my brother." Robbie explained. "Soon after the beatings started again. And _that_ was when we decided to get out."

"It took another eight months, but we did it. And two months later we had our first _real_ Christmas. We changed our identities, our looks, and got a place as close to the center as we dared. We got twenty more out, before we couldn't get anymore. And we tried our best to move on." Rachel continued for her boyfriend.

"I still don't understand why you won't fight. He can't get away with it forever." Aisha replied softly.

"That's just it, he _will_ get away with it forever. _Nothing_ can stop him." Ann replied as she stood up. The other three joining her. "Don't _try_ to rationalize this, it won't work." She continued.

"So now what? What are you going to do? Just run and hide." Tommy replied evenly.

"That's _exactly_ what I am going to do. I'm _not_ the person I was at seventeen Tommy, so _stop_ comparing me to her. I told you before, Kimberly Hart is _dead_. She _died_ when she was seventeen. Then I _became_ who I am today. I don't fight impossible battles, _not anymore_. It's not worth it." She replied evenly before Robbie and Rachel turned and started out the door. They knew she was planning on leaving.

"Don't try to find us, if you _ever_ cared about me, respect my wishes and _let_ me go." Ann continued before she too turned and walked out.

"She _can't_ expect us to do that." Tonya began.

"Even if you don't, you _won't_ find us." Johnny replied. "After today, _all of us_ will cease to exist once more."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked jumping to conclusions.

"_Relax_ Scott, we aren't going to kill ourselves. But do you think we are _honestly_ going to keep the same names we have for the past five years? When Schmidt _knows_ them?" he replied shaking his head. "Just, just do us all a favor and _let _her go. For her _and_ yourselves. She'll be fine, I _won't_ let Schmidt near her again."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tommy replied

"Because I love her, and you don't have _any other_ choice." Johnny replied before turning and walking out the door.

"Now what?" Aisha asked softly

"We let her go. Just like she asked." Trini replied.

"Trini's right, Kim has been through hell and back, she's happy now. The _least_ we can do is let her keep that happiness." Jason replied slowly. He may have hated it, but Kim deserved this much from them.


	15. The lucky winners of a contest?

**Epilogue**

* * *

Smiling Katherine Oliver sunk into her chair, thankful another day was drawing to a close. She loved dancing, but there were some days when so much was too much. And this was one of them.

"Hey Katy girl, you in here?"

Kat looked up and smiled as her co-owner walked in. The only person who could call her 'Katy girl'. "Hi Zach."

"Figured you be here." He replied handing her a cup that read 'Starbucks'.

"Have I told you lately that I love you Zach Taylor?" she asked as she breathed in the fragrance of her favorite coffee.

"I know you do, but let's not tell your husband or my wife that. They'd _swear_ we were having an affair." He replied with a wink at he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Nah, Tommy knows I'd never cheat on him. And _Angela_ would simply take away your method of having one." Kat replied with a grin.

"You wicked, wicked woman." Zach replied. "So how are plans for the party coming?"

Kat smiled softly as she thought about the party he was talking about. Next week was the fifth anniversary of the day Ernie reopened the Juice Bar. And as such he had asked Kat to help plan it. Although, he could be talking about the other party now that she thought about it.

"Which one?"

Zach smiled, he had been waiting for that question. "Well, I _know_ how things are for Ernie's, and I _know_ how things are for Sarah's birthday."

Kat cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "Then why did you ask, you know how both parties are going. Unless there's a third I don't know about." She replied, only saying the last part as a joke.

When he didn't reply she stopped mid-drink. "Is there _another_ party?"

"Yes."

"What! When? Where? And _why_?" she asked in surprise.

"You forgot how." Zach replied with a grin, ducking as a pillow flew over his head. "I was _going_ to say you should check your mail more often, but _now_ I'm just going to leave." He continued as he stood up and pretended to leave in a huff.

Kat watched the spot where he had just been in surprise. What the heck had he been talking about?

Glancing at her desk she saw an envelope in her inbox. Where she always placed her mail.

All right, what was he up to?

Reaching over she picked the envelope up and opened it. Inside were two airline tickets, a hotel reservation, and a note.

Quickly reading the note she sat up in surprise. "Zachary Joseph Taylor get back here!" she yelled. Tommy was going to freak, and they had to see if his parents would take Sarah.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Two days later, Kat and Tommy made it to the airport two hours before their flight. They still couldn't remember entering the contest that they had won, resulting in two tickets and an all expense trip to Scotland, but they had won, so they were not going to argue.

Although finding everyone else there as well got them to thinking about whether they had really won a contest or not.

After thirty minutes spent going over everyone's stories, the figured maybe the hotel and airline had a deal going with all these companies. Why else would twelve different people, granted they were six couples, win six different prizes to the exact same place.

And eventually they all got on the plane, made it to Scotland, and settled into their hotel. Only to receive an envelope with instructions to go downstairs at five o'clock.

"All right, this is getting a bit weird." Rocky said as he and Aisha joined the already large group in the lobby at five o'clock.

"You can say that again." Zach replied as he and Angela came up behind them, the last to arrive.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this wasn't just a bunch of contests?" Trini asked as a man came up to them.

"Are you the group from Angel Grove?"

Glancing at the others Jason looked back at him. "Yes. What's going on?"

"I don't know all that, I'm just one of the drivers." He replied as he turned and walked out.

With a shrug on Zach's part, they followed, stopping in surprise when they found two limos.

"Ok, now I am starting to feel like royalty." Tanya mused as they got in, six to a car.

Twenty minutes later they stopped and got out, making their way into the restaurant, still having no idea where they were.

"Ahh yes, you must be the Angel Grove party, please follow me." The hostess said before turning and leading them down a hall, opening a door to a large private room.

As soon as they sat, their drink orders were taken, and moments later returned, along with their food.

"But we didn't order." Rocky began once the waiters had left.

"Okay, this is getting really, really weird." Aisha began as she looked at her plate.

"Why now?" Rocky asked.

"All of us have been given our favorite type of food." She replied looking around. "And you have three times more than the rest of us."

"Okay, that is strange, but food is food." He replied as he picked up his fork, smiling in anticipation.

The others looked at each other before they too shrugged and started to eat.

An hour and a half later, after an amazing desert, the driver was back, and shuffling them from the restaurant before they had a chance to pay.

"But." Tommy had began as the car door was shut in his face. "This is really strange." He said as he sat back.

"I know sweetheart." Kat replied reassuringly as the limo started to drive away from the restaurant.

Forty minutes later the vehicles stopped and they were ushered into a another building, this one much larger than most. Once inside they were ushered into the main room, and discovered it to be a theater, where they were taken down to the first row. The rest of the room was packed, so they knew something good had to be playing. Although they were still a little freaked by the whole situation. Minutes later music started to play.

_The higher you build your barriers  
The taller I become  
The farther you take my rights away  
The faster I will run_

As the singing started, the second curtain began to rise to reveal a band, though there was still no singer visable.

_You can deny me  
You can decide to turn your face away  
No matter  
'Cos there's_

Finally the singer walked on stage, her long brown hair loose in curls, wearing a short white dress.

_Something inside so strong  
I know that I can make it  
Though you're doing me wrong,so wrong  
You thought that my pride was gone, oh no  
There's something inside so strong  
Something inside so strong_

As soon as they recognized her, they gasped in shock. By then she had stopped in front of them, and smiled.

_The more you refuse to hear my voice  
The louder I will sing  
You're hiding behind walls of Jericho  
Your lies will come tumbling_

_Deny my place in time  
You squandered wealth that's mine  
My light will shine  
So brightly, it will blind you  
'Cos there's_

_Something inside so strong  
I know that I can make it  
Though you're doing me wrong, so wrong  
You thought that my pride was gone, oh no  
There's something inside so strong  
Something inside so strong_

The band members started to sing as well as they went into the bridge of the song.

_Brothers and sisters  
When they insist we're just not good enough  
When we know better  
Just look 'em in the eyes and say  
We're gonna do it anyway_

_We're gonna do it anyway_

_We're gonna do it anyway_

_We're gonna do it anyway_

Going back to just her, she continued the song.

_Something inside so strong  
I know that I can make it  
Though you're doing me wrong, so wrong  
You thought that my pride was gone, oh no  
There's something inside so strong_

_Something inside so strong  
I know that I can make it  
Though you're doing me wrong, so wrong  
You thought that my pride was gone, oh no  
There's something inside so strong_

_Something inside so strong_

_Something inside so strong_

_Something inside so strong_

_Something inside so strong_

_Something inside so strong_

As the song finished, the group clapped along with the others in the room. Though they weren't really thinking about it. Instead they were focused solely on the woman who had sung so beautifully.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear the woman nodded and raised her hand asking them to stop. Once it was quiet she began.

"Thank you. That was for those who are no longer with us. Tonight is a special night. For _many_ reasons. _First_, as of today, Gunther Schmidt has been sentanced to life in prision, and may _still _receive the death penalty."

She paused as the applause began again, except for the group in front, they were all sitting in shock, not that she could blame them.

"I know you are all as happy as the four of us are. But there is _another_ special event for this night. Ten-years-ago I first met many of you when I started training at the gym. _And_ after a few years I managed to escape. And _today_ some of the others who followed us are here. As are the families of those who have left this life." She paused with a sad smile.

"But, five-years-ago, the band and I traveled to my home town, and while there I ran into the friends I had left behind. After Michaela's death, we left. But _after_ that day I often thought about what my friends had said to me before we left. And _their_ words led to today. They are here, and I would _like_ to introduce you to them." She continued with a smile.

"I doubt they will want to stand and all that, but to Jason, Zach, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya. Thank you from all of us. Because of _your_ love over _three hundred_ of us are finally free."

While the cheers and whistles echoed through the hall, Tommy and the others looked at each other. So many people were thanking them. Somehow it was better than anything they had ever received as rangers.

Everyone started to quiet down as the music was heard.

"This is for Michaela and all the others. Until we see you again." Kim said softly.

_Down the road  
We never know  
What life may have in store_

Everyone from Angel Grove listen as the entire room started to sing as well, while the band stopped playing.

_Winds of change  
Will rearrange  
Our lives more than before_

_But you'll never stand alone my friend  
Memories never die  
In our hearts they'll always live  
And never say goodbye_

Softly Kim sang the final line once more on her own as the people in the room wiped the tears from their eyes.

_And never say goodbye_

As she looked up she smiled at the faces she could see before turning back to look at her husband, Alexander, and Maria. They had finally been given back their names, it had been a long battle. But at last they were free.

Turning she smiled at the friends who had given them the courage to make it to this day. Who knew what the future held now, but it didn't matter. They had been through hell and back. And had lived to tell their story. Tomorrow was another day, a day to tell the rangers the story, but tonight was a celebration. And they were going to enjoy every moment of it.

Smiling she heard Maria counting the beat of the next song. Yes, it was going to be a great night.


End file.
